


Comparative Ease

by mmmdraco



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the 3 Sentence Ficathon: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock, staying alive</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comparative Ease

Making the plan had been an easy enough thing. That it had gone off without a hitch was merely a pleasant reminder of his own brilliance. What nearly undid him, though, was just how many times he wondered about the worth of his own life without those people in it that he had grown so... used to.


End file.
